El Mundo A Través De Tus Ojos
by zape
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Felicity recurre a su pasado, que nadie más que ella conoce, para ayudar a Oliver a superar su presente. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá mantener esa situación, mientras ella y Oliver siguen acercándose cada vez más?
1. Vivo y Roto

_Hola a todos! Esta vez os traigo una historia diferente, de la serie de Arrow. Nuevamente se trata de una traducción, cuyo título original es "Seeing The World Through Your Eyes", escrita por **TwistedOwl**. Espero que os guste mucho y, si no habéis visto la serie, que os animéis a hacerlo!_

La Fundición tiembla a su alrededor. A pesar de que el dispositivo se encuentre en la otra parte de los Glades, sigue observando las grietas de las paredes. Apaga su dispositivo para que, en caso de gritar, los chicos no la escuchen; necesitan concentrarse en su trabajo y no en ella. Observa las gotas de agua sobre su mesa y entonces siente las lágrimas que no sabe que está derramando; entonces, toma una profunda bocanada de aire y cierra los ojos.

Le parece injusto que quepa la posibilidad de morir bajo tierra, cuando ha luchado tanto y ha pasado por tantas cosas para asegurarse que no ocurriera, desde la última vez que estuvo en serio peligro. Niega con la cabeza; si va a morir, no quiere que ése sea su último pensamiento. Su mente se desvía hacia Oliver Queen y John Diggle, los dos hombres que más le han sorprendido en este mundo, como jamás se hubiese imaginado. Piensa en todas las mentiras que Oliver intentó colarle y en sus ojos, que le hicieron verle tal y como él era en realidad y querer ayudarlo. Recuerda la primera vez que conoció a Diggle; Oliver estaba buscando a alguien y ella dijo algo acerca de que no había Facebook en la isla, a lo que Diggle respondió con un "Nop. Ni siquiera Myspace. Eran tiempos oscuros". Su amistad con Diggle siempre le alegraba. Su mente piensa entonces en todas las veces que había visto a Oliver entrenando y abusando de su cuerpo y en todas las ideas (puras y sucias) que había tenido sobre él. Su mente le recuerda entonces todas las veces que babeaba cuando tenía a Oliver delante. Sigue sintiendo los húmedos surcos de sus lágrimas, pero no puede evitar sonreír de la vergüenza que está sintiendo y de saber que sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

Entonces, oye que aporrean la puerta desde fuera. Pierde su pequeña sonrisa y corre hacia la sala donde Oliver hace sus ejercicios y donde guarda sus flechas, cogiendo un par de ellas. No sabe qué va a pasar ni quién hay detrás de esa puerta, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que no va a rendirse sin luchar. Se queda escondida y quieta detrás de un banco, cuando escucha "Felicity" en una voz que, a pesar de estar rota, reconocer como la de Oliver.

Deja las flechas en el suelo y corre a abrir la puerta. Cuando por fin lo hace, se encuentra con un Oliver herido y un Diggle inconsciente bajo su brazo. Sujeta la puerta mientras Oliver se tambalea, hasta dejar a Diggle en la silla del ordenador, sentándose en el suelo después. Puede ver el dolor en el rostro de Oliver; no sólo físico, sino también emocional. Aprovecha que ha apartado la vista de él para limpiarse las lágrimas; ahora le toca a ella ser fuerte por ellos.

Coge el botiquín y se dirige primero hacia Oliver. Se arrodilla y le mira a la cara, pero él niega con la cabeza y mira a John. Ella decide ocuparse de él hasta hacer que la herida deje de sangrar y que respire con normalidad. Cuando el corazón de John late a un ritmo que, según Google, es normal, se dirige a Oliver.

Tiene la vista fija al frente y por su mirada ella sabe que está a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Le desabrocha la cremallera y le quita la chaqueta. Procura no moverse demasiado y le trata como si fuera un niño pequeño. Mientras se ocupa de sus heridas, no dice nada. De no ser por los latidos del corazón que siente bajo sus manos ni por los ocasionales pestañeos, creería que no está vivo. Cuando termina, le mira a la cara y trata de analizar su estado mental. Quiere preguntarle qué ha pasado, pero no encuentra las palabras.

Le mira durante un rato más, tratando de encontrar un modo de llegar a él, de devolverle al sótano y al suelo en el que está sentado. Las lágrimas se abren paso por su rostro y entonces, ella lleva sus manos a su cara.

- Oliver, ¿puedes oírme?- pero no lo hace, ni tampoco la mira. Ella deja apoyadas sus manos sobre sus mejillas y le limpia las lágrimas con los pulgares. Le pasa el pulgar derecho por su labio inferior, pero nada.

Ella le mira y espera con paciencia a que él regrese. Normalmente, siempre evita tener cualquier tipo de contacto físico con ella; como mucho, han llegado a tocarse apenas durante un par de segundos, así que ella se imagina que quizá, al sentir su mano sobre su rostro, él pueda volver a la realidad en cierto punto.

La sala está en silencio durante lo que parecen horas y ella sigue borrando las lágrimas que no dejan de caer. Entonces, él rompe el silencio con su voz.

- Tommy…

Ella puede ver toda la fuerza que le está suponiendo decir eso y la lucha mental que está teniendo para terminar la frase. Pero no tiene que hacerlo; ella puede ver el resto en su rostro y en sus perfectos ojos azules. Tan pronto como lo lee en su cara, le rodea cuidadosamente con sus brazos y él empieza a llorar. En ese momento, a ella no le importa nada más que saber que John está vivo y Oliver está completamente roto.

**Continuará**

_Ya está! Qué os ha parecido este primer capítulo? Ya me contaréis vuestras impresiones. Un beso a todos y gracias por leer!_


	2. Un paso en la dirección correcta

_La historia original pertenece a __**TwistedOwl**__ y los personajes a DC y CW._

No hablaron esa noche. Ella tecleó en el ordenador mientras él entrenaba. Ella siempre le vigilaba de reojo, porque maltrataba mucho su cuerpo. Supuso que porque él intentaba castigarse a sí mismo. No fue el que salvó a Laurel y no pudo salvar a Tommy. Oliver no ha hablado mucho. Ella cree que una vez le oyó decir "ojalá nunca hubiera salido de la isla", pero no estaba segura de que fuera eso y, aunque lo fuera, nunca dejaría que él se enterara.

Cuando él terminó de entrenar y la sala se quedó en silencio, ella no levantó la vista porque sabía que él se iba a sentar en la esquina más oscura, quedándose mirando a la nada. Empezó a llevar ropa para cambiarse, porque después de terminar con su trabajo, él le pedía que se pusiera ropa cómoda y se sentara en el suelo junto a él. Nunca hablaban; sólo se sentaban en silencio, a veces durante toda la noche y por eso ella prefería cambiarse de ropa. Al principio, él lo intentó todo para obligarle a marcharse. Le gritó, aulló, insultó e incluso una vez le empujó, pero ella nunca se movió.

- Soy tan cabezota como tú- fue lo que le dijo para explicar por qué no se iba y entonces, él dejó de discutir con ella.

Una noche, pasados dos meses del ataque, se encontró a Oliver en el suelo y algo se encendió en su mente.

- ¡Muy bien, Oliver, levántate y ven conmigo!- él sólo la miró y siguió con la mirada perdida. Cuando no mostró signos de moverse, ella le agarró de la mano y trató de que se levantara del suelo- ¡He dicho que te levantes y que vengas conmigo!

Le arrastró durante parte de la habitación, hasta que él se levantó y se enfrentó a ella.

- Suéltame, Felicity. ¡No quiero ir a ningún sitio!

Ella le soltó el brazo y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Oliver, llevo dos meses sentándome a tu lado cada noche y no tal y como había fantasea-… No estoy diciendo que tenga fantasías sobre ti ni que no sea normal que alguien fantasee contigo, porque, ¿te has visto? Podrías estar en la fantasía de cualquiera. Vale, voy a dejar de hablar ahora mismo- pudo sentir el rubor de sus mejillas y tuvo que apartar la vista de Oliver. Cuando al fin tuvo el valor de volver a mirarlo, sólo descubrió el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella mantuvo el contacto visual, temiendo que, si no lo hiciera, él volvería a encerrarse en sí mismo otra vez.

- No puedo volver a casa, Felicity. Sólo me trae recuerdos de Tommy y de mi madre y de cómo ella colaboró en ese caos que lo mató. No quiero estar en casa ni tampoco quiero ver a Laurel, porque lo único en lo que pienso al hacerlo es en que le ha fallado a la ciudad, a Tommy y a ella… Así que dime, Felicity, dónde se supone que tengo que ir.

Siendo sincera, ella no pensó en eso hasta ahora; sólo quería que él dejase de ser tan egoísta porque no soportaba el dolor de su corazón al verle mentalmente destrozado. Tal vez él fuera una de las personas más fuertes que conociera y, a juzgar por sus cicatrices, estaba claro que había pasado por mucho y ella tenía que ayudarlo. No podía explicarlo; sólo tenía que hacerlo.

- Oliver, una vez te pregunté si podía confiar en ti a pesar de todas tus mentiras y tú me dijiste que sí. Ahora necesito que seas tú quien confíe en mí, ¿vale? ¿Podrás hacerlo por mí?- ella siguió arrodillada junto a él, hasta que fue capaz de levantarse por sí mismo y seguirle los pasos. Ella se metió las manos en los bolsillos para evitar seguir cogiéndole la suya y tan sólo asintió al dirigirse hacia la puerta. Él la siguió y salieron del club, hacia donde ella tenía aparcado el coche; se sentó en la parte de atrás, mientras ella lo hacía justo detrás del volante.

El viaje fue silencioso. Ella apagó la música a propósito y escuchó la respiración de Oliver. Cuando llegaron a su destino, aparcó y apagó el motor. Lo miró por encima del hombro y observó cómo él miraba a su alrededor, familiarizándose con lo que veía. Entonces la miró y ella adivinó su pregunta.

- ¿A dónde me has traído?

Ella le ofreció una simple sonrisa y le contestó:

- Vamos.

Los dos salieron del pequeño coche y él la siguió mientras subía los tres escalones, hasta que llegaron y se detuvieron ante una puerta de color púrpura, cuya cerradura ella abrió con unas llaves. Ella pasó primero y mantuvo la puerta abierta, para que él pudiera entrar.

A ella le encantaba su apartamento porque era su fiel reflejo. Había partes de ordenador por todos los sitios, excepto por las estanterías, que estaban repletas de libros que iban desde Charles Dickens hasta Harry Potter, Juego de Tronos y Cincuenta Sombras. Justo a su lado había otro mueble lleno de películas. Estaba muy orgullosa de ambos espacios.

Ella bajó la vista a sus pies, tratando de esconder el rubor que sabía que estaba ahí. Ésa era la primera vez que él estaba en su casa y no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a reaccionar. Por fin reunió el valor de mirarlo y descubrió que estaba mirando su colección de películas. Ella se tomó un momento antes de ir a su habitación, para coger algo de ropa con la que Oliver pudiera cambiarse.

- Mi ex se lo dejó cuando rompimos; te quedará bien. El baño está por ahí, por si quieres cambiarte- le dijo tímidamente.

Él no había hablado desde que habían salido de la Fundición, pero ella no le presionó… Ya era bastante con haberlo sacado de allí, así que era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Cuando él se dirigió al baño, ella sacó una almohada de más y una manta, que dejó en el sofá. No esperaba que durmiera; por lo visto, nunca lo hacía. En la Fundición, ella siempre se quedaba dormida antes que él y cuando se despertaba descubría que ya estaba entrenando. Después, ella se preparaba para ir al trabajo y esperaba a que llegue Diggle y la relevara como compañía de Oliver… Tanto ella como Diggle habían llegado tácitamente a ese acuerdo.

Ella volvió a la realidad y se giró, chocándose contra el duro pecho de Oliver. Tuvo que recomponerse antes de hablar, temiendo que su propia voz delatase que le había impresionado muchísimo que sus cuerpos se hubieran juntado.

- Te he dejado una manta y una almohada. Puedes ir a la cocina y coger lo que quieras, o un libro, o una película; como en tu casa, ya sabes. Mi habitación está al final del pasillo, así que si quieres, puedes venir… Que puedes venir a mi habitación, no a mi cama, aunque eso tampoco me importarí-…- después de darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, se paró y le miró, pero él no expresaba nada- Em, bueno, buenas noches- se giró y evitó a toda costa echar a correr a su habitación.

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo hasta que lo oyó. Era un llanto ahogado. Saltó de su cama y corrió hacia el salón, encontrándose a Oliver sollozando en sueños, gritando una y otra vez que había fallado. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era horrible, pero no podía verle así. Se acercó a él y le rozó suavemente el antebrazo, mientras susurraba su nombre. Los ojos de él se abrieron como platos y sus manos encontraron el cuello de ella. Ella no tuvo miedo, ni siquiera cuando sintió la presión; sólo esperó a que él se recompusiera. Él la miró a los ojos y descubrió lo que estaba a punto de hacer, soltándola.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Felicity, no puedo creer que haya hecho esto, lo siento muchísimo- dijo una y otra vez, mientras se sentaba, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

- Oliver, no pasa nada. Los accidentes pasan. Soy yo quien debería disculparse por haberte tocado. No te preocupes. No me has hecho daño- se sentó a su lado, quizá más cerca de lo que debería, pero quería demostrarle que no sentía nada de miedo hacia él.

Él tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y la miró.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, conmigo? Soy un asesino y tú no me tienes miedo… ¿Por qué?

Ella tardó un instante en contestar a su pregunta; tuvo que asegurarse de decir lo correcto, para que él no le hiciera más preguntas indeseadas.

- Oliver, se supone que la gente necesita estar rodeada de los demás e interactuar con ellos. Has pasado cinco años en el infierno, al menos eso es lo que creo, a juzgar por tus cicatrices, pero tienes que saber que no estás solo. Así será más fácil seguir hacia delante. Y siento que estar aquí, contigo, es algo que tengo que hacer. No hay nada peor que sentirse completamente solo.

Él le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y un silencioso "gracias". No lo dijo, pero ella volvió a verlo en sus ojos. Entonces, se acercó a la mesa y cogió el mando a distancia. En silencio encendió la televisión, dejó puesta una película en blanco y negro y se sentó en el sofá. No supo cuándo se quedó dormida, sólo sabe que, cuando se despertó, él se había ido.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Ais, qué mona es Felicity! Me gusta muchísimo su personaje y la relación que tiene con Oliver (que espero que mejore mucho en esta segunda temporada que está por llegar). Entre tanto, siempre nos quedarán los fics… Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_**Guest**__: hola! Pues espero que la traducción al español te esté gustando mucho. Un beso y nos vemos en el capítulo 3!_


End file.
